Milan- Nafrat Se Mohabbat Tak
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: My dear friend Mithi's story continued by Me...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Heloo peopless..._**

 ** _Main hoon aapki nayi dost...waise yeh kahani meri dost ki, par wo kuch din ke liye hain break pe...isliye main le aayi yeh kahaani phir se...Ummeed hai ki aap logon ko pasand aayegi...chaliye karte hai shuruaat!_**

 _Hello, Namaste, adaab….sat sriakaal…..Main hoon aapki nayi dost….bahut hi pyaara naam hai mera…_ _ **Anvi**_ _….karenge mujhse dosti? Chaliye….sunati hoon main aapko ek kahani…..Gaon ki, raja maharaja ke zamane ki…..sunna chahenge…._

 _._

 _Toh aaiye mere saath….,chalte hain raja maharajaon ki zindagi mein ek nazar daalne….par dekho pehle hi bata deti hoon…..kahani ke beech mein koi kuch bolega nahi….arey kahani ke beech mein tokoge toh maza nahi aayega na…..bahut hi achi kahaani laayi hoon…..isliye pehle kahaani suno, phir sawal karna….samajh gaye na sab…?_

 _._

 _Haan han…pata hai , aap log soch rahe honge ki main itni irritated kyun hoon….hai na?_

 _dekho na main kya karu….ek toh itni garmi upar se mein sidha apne sheher se is gaon ayi ek dost ki shadi k liye….aur yeh log 2 ghante ho gaye mujhe jane nhi de rahe….bol rahe nhi jana … ab aap hi batao…..main irritate na hoon toh kya karu?_

 _bus ne mujhe vo samne wale stop pe utara…aur samne yeh rasta….mujhe bus ne galat gaon pe utaar diya…yahan aayi toh mujhe pata chala is samne wale raste se sidha main apne gaon_ **_Raigadh_** _ja skti hoon aur yeh gaon yeh_ ** _Surajgadh_** _hai ….. aur yeh is gaon ki LOC(line of control) yahan real LOC se bhi zyada security hai….is sidhe sidhe raste ko janzeeron aur bandookon se jkd diya…na us trf se koi yahan aa skta na is taraf se koi vahan ja sakta…..yaar jb yeh raste se main 10 minute mein meri manzil pr puhnch skti hu toh vo 45 minutes wale lambe puliya(bridge) wale raste se kyun jaun…..dimag kharaab kr rkha hai…chal kr gyi toh halat kharab ho jayegi meri…._

 _Ab aap hi btao yeh 2016 hai…. koi 16-17 sadi(century) ki dushmani ko ab tk yaad rkhta hai bhala…..nahi na.? aur yeh dono gaon …uff…. pta nhi kon se era mein jee rhe hai….._

 _._

 _Aise kya dekh rhe ho yeh sach log ab tak apni sadion purani dushmani nibha rahe hai…yeh gaon jiski zameen pe main khdi hoon vo_ **Surajgadh** hain. _Raja maharajaon ka shahi gaon…..aaj bhi bahut mante hai log inhe….chhoti moti pareshaniyon k liye court kacheheri jane k bajaye log is Raaj pariwar k paas aate hai…..aur yeh samne us LOC k paar jo gaon hai vo hai_ _ **Rajgadh**_ _gaon…Rathore's rehte hai yahan…yeh koi shahi pariwar toh nhi hai pr shaan-o-shaukat mein kisi shahi pariwar se kam nhi hai….Desh mein hi nhi puri duniya mein danka bjta hai inka….._

 _._

 _Ab aap soch rhe honge k dushmani ki vajah kya hai…..haii na…bahut badi wajah hai…..ab aaj ke zamaane mein toh koi manta nahi, par yeh log maante hain….sunna chahenge?_

 _._

 _Toh chlo main hi bata deti hu…kehte hai bahut Purani baat hai…..yahi koi 16vi sadi(century)ki…..Us wqt yahan_ **Surajgadh** _rajya k log bahut hi aaram se rehte the…Us wqt Maharaja_ **Bikram Pratap Singh Suryavanshi** _ka raj tha..…kehte hai ki Maharaj bahut hi dayalu (kind) they….vo hmesha apne logon ki bhalayi ke liye kaam krte the…..Maharaj geet sangeet aur Kala k shaukeen the…unke rajya mein kalakaron ka bahut sammaan hota thai…..ek din yunhi ghumte ghumte ek banjaron ka dal is rajya mein aya….kisi ne unhe btaya k Maharaja Kala premi hai…toh_ **Banjaron** _k sardar_ **Jaswant** _ne socha ki hum log bhi apni kala ka pardarshan maharaja k samne karenge._

 _Banjaron ki toli ne Maharaja k darbar mein apni kala k jauhar dikhaiye…Maharaj bahut prasann huye…unhone singhaisan se uth kr Bnanjaro k sardar ko gale se lga liya…aur kaha….._

 _"Sardar_ **Jaswant** _hum aapse aur aapki kala se bahut khush hai..hum aapko_ **Surajgadh** _rajya k shahi kalakaar ghoshit(announce) krte hai…aur aaj se aap aur aapka dal is mehel mein pure sammaan k sath rhenge…."_

 _"Maharaj aapne hmein itni izzat di hum uske bahut shukarguzaar hai pr hum is mehel mein nhi reh skte…hmare purvajo se le kr aaj tk hum galli galli gaon gaon ghumte hi aye hai…yun chhat k niche rehna hmare asoolon k khilaaf aur vo is trh alishaan zindagi toh bilkul bi nhi"_ _,_ **Jaswant** _ne bhavuk hote huye kaha_

 _"thik hai aap mehel mein nhi rehna chahte.. mat rahiye pr aap humse vada kijiye aap hmara rajya chhod k nhi jayenge…..ek dost apne dost se yeh vachan chahta hai",_ **MaharajaBikram** _ne apna hath unki trf bdhate huye kaha_

 _"agr baat dosti ki hai toh hum banjare apni jaan de denge pr vachan puri shhidat se nibhaiyenge_ _",_ **SardarJaswant** _ne unka haith thaimte huye kahai_

 _"hmein aapse yhi umeed thi..hum ghoshna krte Rajya ki sarhad pe jo 100 acre zmeen hai vo hum Shahi kalakaaro k naam krte hai…aaj se yeh log vhi rhenge..aur inhe vhi samaan milna chahiye jiske yeh haqdaar hai_ _…..",_ **MaharajaBikram** _ne darbar mein ghoshna ki…._

 _ **Sardar**_ **Jaswant** _ne bhi sehmeti jtatyi…_

 _Us din k baad Banjaron ki bsti us rajya mein bas gayi…..kayi saalon tk Maharaja aur Sardar ki dosti yunhi chalti rahi..…Maharaja Bikram ne badhti umr k chlte apne bête_ **Yuvraj Somendar Singh** _ko Raja bana diya…..pr Vo apne pita se bilkul alg tha….vo bahut ghamandi aur atyachari thai…..uske satta mein aate hi Usne Banjaron ko darkinaar kr diya….unka samaan bahut km ho gaya_

 **Banjaaro** _aur_ **Suryavanshiyon** _k beech khataas ane lgi….bahut se banjare yahan se jana chahte the…..par Sardar k vachan se bandhe sab vhin the….. pr vo roz roz k atyacharon se vo sb dukhi the….._

 _Pr is dushmani se anjaan in sbse befikr 2 log_ **Maharaja Somendar Singh** _k bête_ **Yuvraj Inderjeet Singh** _aur_ **Sardar Jaswant** _ki beti_ **Gujriya** _dono k beech nazdeekiya bdh rhi thi….Dono apne prem ki duniya mein gum the….Khush the..pr yeh darr unke andar tha ki kahin sab ko pta chla tab….un dono ne yahan se kahin dur jane ki yojna bnai k ab vo log yahan nhi rhenge..is nafrat aur dushmani se dur vo log apne pyar ki duniya basaayenge….._

 _"Yuvraj kya hum sahi kar rahe hai",_ **Gujriya** _ne unka hath thamte huye puchha._

 _"ab hmare paas koi aur rasta nhi hai..aapke pita shree toh maan jayenge pr hmare Pita shree ko aap ache se janti hai..vo nhi manenge",_ **Yuvraj** _ne unhe smjhate huye kahai_

 _"humein bahut dar lag rha hai…kahin hmare is qadam se yeh nafrat aur badh gayi toh",_ **Gujriya** _ne apna sar_ **Yuvraj** _k sine pe rkhte huye bola_

 _"agr aap hum se prem krti hai toh aaj hmare sath yahan se chlengi",_ **Yuvraj** _ne unki ankhon mein dekhte huye kaha._

 _"jee..hum taiyar hai",_ **Gujriya** _ne unki haan mein haan milate hue kaha._

 _Vo dono vahan se niklne hi lgte hai k tabhi vahan_ **Maharaja Somender Singh** _aur unke sipahi aa jaate hain.….aur Sath hi_ **sardar Jaswant** _bhi apne sathiyon k sath aa jaate hai aur Yuvraj aur Gujariya ko gher lete hain._

 _ **Maharaja Somendar Singh**_ _gusse se talwar le k unki trf aye aur jaise hi vaar krne lge_ **SardarJaswant** _ne unka vaar rok diya_

 _"Maharaj bche hai….maaf kr dijiye",_ **Jaswant** _ne samaanpurvak kaha_

 _"Dur hto_ **Jaswant** _..in logo ne humari izzat humare sammann ko thes pahunchayi hai...hum inhe kshma nhi kr skte",_ **Maharaja** _ne krodh bhri avaz mein kaha_

 _Itna kehte hi unhone ne_ **Gujriya** _pr Talwar se vaar kiya pr_ **Yuvraj** _beech mein aa gye jisse Talwar unke aar paar ho gyi….aur unki mauke pe maut ho gyi…Apne bête ki maut se bhi nhi pighle Maharaj….unhone apne talwar k dusre vaar se Gujriya ko bhi maar diya.._

 _ **Sardar Jaswant**_ _beti ki maut se toot gye…foot foot k rone lge….dusri trf_ **banjaro** _aur_ **Suryavanshio** _mein tkraav ho gya..vo log ek dusre k khoon k pyase ho gye….is khooni takrav ko rokne k liye Bde_ **Maharaj Bikram Pratap Singh** _ko beech mein aana pada._

 _Unhone ek sabha bulayi…ek taraf_ **Suryavanshi** _toh dusri taraf_ **Bnajare** _khde the…..ek dusre k khoon k pyase ho chuke dono trf k log ek dusre pe ilzaam lga rahe they…jhuthi shaan k chlte 2 masoomon ko mara gya tha.._

 _ **Maharaja Bikram Pratap Singh**_ _ne sbko shaant karate huye aur shanti ko kayam rkhne k liye ek kathore faisla liya…._

 _"hum yeh faisla lete hai..aaj se_ **Bnajaro** _aur_ **Suravanshiyo** _k beech koi sambandh nhi hoga…._ **Surajgdh** _ki sarhad abse_ **Banjaro** _ki basti se pehle hogi..yeh dono 2 alg rajya honge…._ **Surajgadh** _se koi_ **Banjaro** _ki basti mein nhi jayega aur na hi Vahan se koi yahan ayega..agr aisa hua th use maut ki sza di jayegi….aur dono hi trf se sipahi apni apni aur se is baat khyaal rkhenge…..aur dono biradriyo k beech abse sb sambdh khtm..aur agya ka palan ho"_

 _Us din dono jgh k andr ek deewar kheench di gyi….aur yeh ek Rajya 2 bhaagon mein bnt gye….vo din aur aaj ka din… yeh dushmani badastoor jari hai…aur aaj halaat ko dekhte huye dono hi trf police chowki ban gyi hai…jo dono trf se is LOC ki hifazat krte hai_

 _Lo g ye hai vo kahani…..ab dekhte kya mod leti hai yah kahani 2016 mein…_

 _Janne k liye intezaar karna padega…._

 _…_

 _ **A/N:**_ _**Yeh hai nafrat aur dushmani k beech palte pyar ki…kya yeh dushmani kabhi khatam hogi.**_

 _ **Kya ye do rajya ek dusre ko wahi sammaan de payenge jo Raja Bikram Singh ne banjaaron ko diya tha.**_

 _ **Toh kaisa lga?**_

 _ **Mujhe apne kimti drishtikon(view) batyiye**_

 _ **Bahut sneh**_ … **Aap sabki pyaari dost …**

 **Anvi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo peoples! M back with another update.**

 **Ashi- thank you for the review.**

 **Hope this fic receives as many reviews as when it was posted by Mithi. Hope to get more reviews out here.**

 ** _LONDON_**

 _A well organised big bed room...The room was painted golden, golden curtains on the windows complementing the beauty of the room. The golden painted side tables increased the elegance of the room..._

 _A young haindsome guy was sleeping peacefully on bed...a cushion lying on floor...his blanket hailf on him hailf on floor..._

 _Then another haindsome hunk entered inside_ the room _with his travellers bag...He sighed to see him..._

 _"hell! Yaar! yeh so rha hai abhi tak",_ _He said irritatingly_

 _"What? I told you...plan banane ka koi fayeda nhi hai...yeh tym se nhi uthega",_ _A gorgeous girl with red jeans and a big over coat entered_

 _"haan I was mad?jo ispe trust kiya...huh",_ _He banged foot on floor_

 _"so now what Dushyant?",_ _She asked looking at him._

 _"iski neendein toh hum udaate hai_ _",Dushyant said glaring him_

 _"kaise?",_ _She asked confusedly_

 _"pick that cushion Ishita",_ _Dushyant said_

 _Ishita nodded_ and _picked the cushion and gave to him..._

 _He hit him with cushion_

 _"abbey uth...",_ _Dushyant said loudly_

 _"sone de na...ab toh college bhi khtm ho gya kyun preshan kr raha hai".._

 _He said with close eyes_

 _"Sachin tu uth rha hai ya hum Ishita ko le k chle jaye_ _",Dushyant asked_

 _"acha kahan le ja rha hai usey?",_ _Sachin asked_

 _"oh God yeh ladka yeh bhi bhul gya...abbey bhul gya college wale humein tour pe le ja rahe hain as our farewell...and half an hour mein bus chhoot jayegi. .just because of you"…._ _Dushyant said angrily_

 _"Sachin please uth na yaar...humein late ho jayega"_ _…Ishita pleaded_

 _"hum teenon shaam mein chalte hain"_ _…Sachin said while pulling blanket up_

 _"tu nhi uthega na...toh ab dekh hum kya krte hai"_ _Ishita smirked_

 _She moved toward bed and picket jug full of water from table and spilled on Sachin's face_. _He got up instantly..._

 _"what the?"_ _,Sachin shouted_

 _"ab aya na oonth phaad k niche...chal uth ab naha ke aa...Ishita iska almirah Kholo aur packing kro..."_ _,Dushyant said_

 _Ishita nodded and moved toward closet and did his packing..._

 _"ab kya baitha hai uth na..get ready"_ _,Dushyant said_

 _"yaar hamara mann nhi hai...humein sona hai"_ _,Sachin said_

 _"dekh Sachin dimag mat kha ..chl uth ja..."_ _,Ishita said angrily_

 _"ummm...jata hu baba...vrna tum log mujhe chhodoge nhi..."_ _,Sachin got up and moved to washroom.._

 _Ishyant smiled to see him...After 15 minutes Sachin got ready...and Trio left for tour..._

 _..._

 _..._  
 **INDIA**

 _Adhi raat ka samay...Ek bht bda dance bar...sare sahukeen aur rangeen log haithon mein jaam liye dance shuru hone ka intezar kr rhe hai...rang birangi roshniya drishya(view) ko manmohaik bna rhi hai...pr nritya(dance) shuru na hone se sb baichaiin hai_

 _"yeh dance kb shuru hoga"_ _,bheed se ek avaz ay_ _i_

 _"jb vo bigda hua shehzada ayega...tb_ _",Kisi dusre vyakti ne jwab diya_

 _Tbhi ek lmba banka naujwaan nshe mein vahain ata hai aur sbke age ki seat pr baith jata hai..._

 _Uske ek ishaire stage pe dance shuru hota hai...Ek ldki bhdkile kpdon mein nachna shuru krti hai.._

 _ **Haiah haiah…**_ **  
** _ **Ahaih Haiah Haiah…**_

 _ **Fire brigade mangwa de tu.. Haiaye!**_ **  
** _ **Fire brigade mangwa de tu**_ **  
** _ **Angaaron par haii armaan**_ **  
** _ **Ho balma, ho balma haiaye…**_

 _ **Vo us ldke k trf jati hai aur uske aas paas nachna shuru Kr deti hai**_

 _ **Tera rasta dekh rahi hun**_ **  
** _ **Sigadi pe dil sek rahi hun**_ **  
** _ **Aa pardesi more balma**_ **  
** _ **Ho balma ho balma**_ **  
** _ **Haiah haiah…**_

 _Vo ldka bhi uthta hai aur apna jaam chhlkate huye uske sath nachna shuru krta hai...uski kmr ko kske pkdta hai..._

 **Teri jawaani jalta shairara**  
 **Aaya main aaya yeh jwala bujhaine re**  
 **Teri adaayein, aashiq banayein**  
 **Aaya main aaya ye agan mitane** _re_

 _Ldki apna haith chhuda k dusri trf chli jati hai...ldka uske picche jata hai_

 _ **Fire brigade mangwa de tu**_ **  
** _ **Angaaron par haii armaan**_ **  
** _ **Oh balma, oh balma haiaye..**_ **  
** _ **Tera rasta dekh rahai hun**_ **  
** _ **Sigadi pe dil sek rahai hun**_ **  
** _ **Aa pardesi more balma**_ **  
** _ **Ho balma, ho balma…**_

 _Nritya(dance))khtm hote hi ldki andr chli jati hai...Ldka bhi uske picche jata hai pr vahain ka manager use rok deta hai_

 _"sir sorry pr aap andr nhi ja skte"_

 _"tu janta bhi hai kisse baat kr rhai hai...",Ldke ne uska gla pkdte huye bola_

 _"dekhiye aap aisa nhi kr skte...vo log yahain nachti hai pr unki surakashai(safety) ki zimmedari hmari hai...plz aap aisa mt kijiye...",Manager ne haith jodke kahai_

 _"hmein jo krna hai hum krenge...tu kon hota hai rokne wala",Usne manager ko dhka marte huye kahai...aur agle hi pal andr chla gya_

 _Manager bebas use dekhta rahai..._

 _"aap yahain kya kr rhe hai...dekhiye show khtm ho gya...Ab aap kl Ana",Dancer ne us anjan admi ko dekhte huye kahai_

 _"is shehr mein sb hmare hukum se chlta hai..kb shoe shuru hoga kb khtm sb hmari mrzi...chlo hmare sath",Usne ldki ko apne agosh mein lete huye kahai_

 _"dekhiye hum aisa vaisa kaam nhi krti...chhodiye",Ldki ne khud ko uski baahon se Azad krate huye kahai_

 _"tum kya krti ho kya nhi hum nhi jante...pr hmara dil tujhpe a gya hai...aur tujhe hmare sath chlna hoga",usne apna haith ldki k chehre pe firate huye kahai_

 _"chhodiye",ldki ne ankhon mein ansu bhrte huye kahai_

 _Pr vo use khinchte huye bahr lija ra thai...koi bhi use rokne ki himmat nhi kr pa rhai thai..._  
 _Vo uski ldki ko kheenchte huye apni gadi tk le aya..._

 _"dekhiye aap sahi nhi kr rhe hai..please chhodiye mujhe",Ldki ne ek baar firse haith chhudane ki koshish ki_

 _Pr ldke pe uske ansuon ka koi asr nhi ho rhai thai...vo use zbrdsti apni gadi Mein bithaine ki koshish krta rhai ... Pr achaink se ek zordar tmachai(slap) uske gaal pe pda jisse uski ldki l haith pe pkd kmzor pd gyi..._

 _Usne gusse se us trf dekhai yahain se thaippad aya_

 _"ae tumhairi itni himmat",Ldke ne gusse se uski trf dekhai_

 _"haian tum jaise ghtiya logo ki aisi hrkto pe itni himmat toh bnti hai...aur kya ghtiya pan hai yeh...jb use tumhaire sath nhi Jana toh zbrdsti kyun",usne chilate huye kahai_

"are you crazy...janti bhi ho hum kon hai ",Ldke ne jhlaate huye kahai

"haan tum jaisa ghtiya insan koi ameer baap ki bigdi hui aulad hi ho skti hai...Shreya yeh baat ache se janti hai...tum jao...ainda yeh tng kre toh lo meta number phn kr dena",Shreya ne us ldki ko apna card dete huye kahai

Vo haith jod k vahain se chli gyi

"yeh kya kiya tumne hmari raat khraab kr di",Ldke ne chilate huye kahai

"tumhari ek raat k liye uski puri zindagi daw pe nhi lga skte na...ainda kisi ldki Ki trf ankh uthai k dekhne se pehle is thaippad ko aur hmara naam yaad rkhna...Shreya naam hai hmara ",Shreya ne ungli dikhaite huye kahai

Itna keh k Shreya vahain se chli gyi

"yeh tune achai nhi kiya Shreya...tum nhi janti kisse pnga liya hai tumne...Yuvraj Daya naam hai hmara...ae suno is ldki ki kundali chaihiye hmein",Daya ne gusse se apne sathi ko kahai

Usne haian mein sr hilaya

"is thaippad ka jwab hum zrur denge tumhe...vo bhi bht jld",Daya ne apna gaal sehlate huye kahai...

Vo gusse se gadi le k vahain se chla gya...

...

 _..._

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

 _ **SURYAVANSHI PALACE**_

 _Ek 26-27 ka naujwan apne kmre ki khidki k paas khda phone pe baat kr rhai... Kbhi vo muskurata hai toh kbhi jhutha gussa dikhata aise lag rha hai k kisi bht khas se baat kr rha hai..._

 _Dusri trf mehel k mandir ek 25-25 saal ki ldki jisne ghunght daal rkhai hai...shaiyad ghr ki bahu hai...puri trh se Rajasthaini libas aur gehno mein sji hui radhe Krishna ki arti utar rhi hai..._

 _ **Radhe krishna ki jyot alaukik..**_ **  
** _ **Teenon lok mein chhaiye rahi haii...**_ **  
** _ **Bhaikti vivash ek prem pujaran phir bhi deep jalaye rahi haii**_

 _Diya jlane k baad vo pure ghr mein arti ki lau se ghr pavitra Kr rhi hai...aur sbhi sadasyon ko arti dete huye agge bdh rhi hai..._

 _ **Krishna ko gokul se raadhe ko barsaane se bulaye rahi haii...**_ **  
** _ **Dono karo sweekar kripa kar jogan aarti gaaye rahi haii**_

 _Sbko arti dene k baad vo apne kmre ki trf bdhi...uski payal ki chhm chhm aur chudiyo ki khn khn pure ghr mein uski madhur avaz k sath goonj rhe hai... Uski nzr apne Pati pe pdi jo phone pe baat kr rhai hai ...vo muskaan k sath uski aur bdhi_

 _ **Bhor bhaiye te saanjh dhaile tak...**_ **  
** _ **Seva naim haimaaro...**_ **  
** _ **Snan karaye wo vastra odhaiye..**_ **  
** _ **Wo bhog lagaye wo laagat pyaaro**_

 _Uske pati ne phone kaat diya...Usne arti uski aur bdhaiyi...usne muskate huye arti li...usne arti bolte wqt apne pati ko diye ki lau di aur prashaid Diya..._

 _ **Kab se nihairat aapki ore...**_ **  
** _ **Ki .ore nihairo ...**_ **  
** _ **haimare dhaiam ko jaani vrindavan dhaiam padhaiaro**_

 _"kya Mayuri bs is arti aur rasoi k siwa koi kaam nhi hai",Uske pati ne use apni baahon mein lete huye kahai_

 _"Kunwar Sa chhodiye koi a jayega",Mayuri ne shrmate huye kahai_

 _"aap janti hai Rajkuamar Rajat k kmre mein koi bina agya k nhi a skta",Rajat ne Mayuri ki_  
 _Grdn ko chumte huye kahai_

 _"dht Kunwar sa hmein bht kaam hai...chhodiye bhi",Mayuri ne khud unki baahon se Azad krate huye kahai_

 _"fine...abh toh main ja rhai hu pr raat KO nhi chhodunga",Rajat ne shaiitani bhri nzro se dekhte huye kahai_

 _"aaj aap jldi a jayiyega...bde bhaii Saab ki sgaai hai",Mayuri ne apne sr ka pallu swarte huye kahai_

 _"jo hukum sarkar",Rajat ne unka mathai chuka aur chla gya_

 _Mayuri khde khde muskura rhi hai aur Rajat ki tasveer dekhte huye soch rhi hai_

 _"kitne khush naseeb hai hum...jo aapke roop mein pati paya hai hmne...vrna 4 saal ki shaidi mein bchai na hone ka ehsaas aapne aaj tk nhi dilaya aapne...thaink you hmein itna pyar aur satkaae dene k liye..."_

 _Uski socho ki ldi drwaze pe hui dstk ne tod di_

 _"Bahu rani aapko ma sa bula ri hai", ek sewika ne haith jodte huye kahai_

 _"aap chliye hum ate hai",Mayuri ne kahai_

 _Sewika chli gyi aur vapis se pallu odh k Rajkumari Mayuri bhi unke pichhe chl di..._

 _Unhone Ma sa k kmre mein puhnc_ _hi.._

 _"Pranam mami g"_ _,Mayuri ne ma sa k paon chhute huye kahai_

 _"Bahurani aaj hmare bde bete ki sgaai hai...aur aap sb intezaam dekh rhi hai toh bdi bahurani ko ghr k sanskaar aur taur trike sikhane ki zimmedari aapki"_ _,Mahairni Gaytari Devi ne kahai.._

 _"jee mami g..bdi Bhaibhi ko sgaai k baad hum sb sikha denge"_ _,Mayuri ne unki haian mein haian mila_ _yi_

 _"thik hai bahurani aap aaj ki taiyariyan kijiye..."_ _,Maharani ne unka sr sehlate huye kaha aur kucch zewar diye_

 _" mami g yeh zewar_ _",Mayuri ne haiirani se pucchai_

 _"yeh zewar aapke liye hai...aaj raat k function mein Suryavanshi khaandaan k bahu ka rutba alg hi hona chaihiye...aaj raat aap bht ache sjiyega...after all Suryavanshi khaiandan k maan samaan Ki baat hai",_ _Mahairani Gaytari Devi ne fakhr se kahai_

 _"jee",Mayuri ne muskurate huye kahai_

 _Kucch Samay Ki baaton k baad Rajkumari Mayuri apne kmre mein chli gyi aur baki ki taiyariyon mein lg gyi..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **EVENING**_

Pure mehel ko dulhain ki trh sjaya gya...rang birangi roshniya...Mehmaan andr a rhe hai..  
Sewak aur naukr chaikr alg alg pakwan vyanjan aur drinks le k ghum rhe hai. _.._

 _"Mahraj ab sgaai ka muhurat ho gya hai...bcho ko bula lete hai"_ ,Mahairhai Rajveer Singh ne kahai

 _"jee raja saheb...hum abhi Rajkumar Abhijeet ko bulate hai..aap bhi hmari bahu rani ko bulayiye"_ ,Mahairaj Sanjay Partap Singh ne haami bhrte huye kaha

 _"main bhaii ko lata hu"_ ,Rajat ne muskate huye kaha

Itna kehte huye vo andr chla gya...thodi der mein neeli sherwani mein niche ata hai...chhoti c muskaan k sath usne sbko pranam kiya...Itne mein Mayuri Rajkumari Tarika ko niche lati hai jo gulabi rng k lehnge mein behaidd sundr lg rhi thi...uski muskaan aur Khushi aur shrm se jhuki nzrein uski khubsurati ko chair Chaind lga rhe the...

Mayuri ne use Abhijeet k bgl mein bithai diya...Tarika ne chori se Abhijeet ko dekh k muskaya Abhijeet ne chehra dusri trf kr liya...Tarika ko ajeeb lga...

Thodi hi der mein dono ne apni anguthiya bdl k sgaai ki rasam Puri ki...chair trf se phoolon ki barish ho rhi hai...tbhi Abhijeet ka phone bjta hai...Screen pe naam dekhte hi vo side pe chla gya...aur phone pe baat krne lga...sb sgaai k jashain mein vyasat hai aur Tarika ki nzrein Abhijeet ko dhundh rhi hai pr Abhijeet phone mein vyast hai...use aas paas jaise koi mtlb nhi...

Tbhi nshe mein dhut koi andr ata hai...sb uski aur gusse se dekhte hai...

Abhijeet apna phone bnd krte huye unhe dekhte hai aur gusse se bdbdate hai

 _"such a dumb"_

 _"Yuvraj Daya"_ ,Maharani Gaytari ne gusse se unka naam liya

 _"Ma hum ja rhe hai kmre mein...hmein aapke is jashan se koi mtlb nhi hai"_ ,Itna kehte huye Yuvraj Daya apne kmre mein chle gye

 _"kya hoga inka...hum preshan ho gye"_ ,Maharani Gayatri ne dukhi mann se bo _la_

 _"hum baat krte hai Mami g"_ ,Rajat ne unka haith pkdte huye kaha _i_

 _"jayiye dekhiye unhe"_ Maharani ne kaha

Rajat ne haan mein sr hilaya aur upr chla gya

Daya apne kmre mein shraab pi rhai hai...

 _"hr Roz is ghr mein nya tmasha hota hai...aaj ek nya tmasha...apni mrzi thopte rehte hai dusron ki zindagi mein..."_

 _"kya tha vo sb bhaii...aap sb k samne aise tmasha kyun kr rhe the...km se km aaj toh bina piye ate"_ ,Rajat ne unhe smjhaite huye kahai

 _"hum tum logo jaise nhi hai...tum logo jaise natak krna nhi ata...now get out"_ ,Daya ne chilate huye kahai

Rajat ne Daya k haith se glass liya aur table pe rkh diya...

 _"aap so jayiye"_

 _"ek bhaii apni biwi ko dhokha de rha hai ek apne aap ko...fir bhi log kehte hai is Mahail ka bad naseeb hum hai_ ",Daya ne bdbdate huye kahai jo Rajat bina sune bahr chla gya

 _"yeh Raj Mahail hai..Bad nasib hai 2 ldkiyo ka.. Ek ki zindagi barbaad krk chaiin nhi mila toh dusri ki zindagi barbaad krne chle hai...hum kam se kam in logo jaise nhi hai... Na hi kisi ldki ko dhokhai de rhe hai...",_ Daya ne gusse se shraab ki bottle uthai sangmarmar k frsh pe gira di...jo chkna choor ho gyi...uske tukdo mein Daya ko khud ka aks nzr ane lga...

Is trf Daya is dukh mein jlta rhai k ek nyi barbadi ko aur ja rhai hai yeh mehel toh dusri aur sari raat mehel mein jashain mnta rhai...

...

 **A/N:itni sari uljhi hui zindagiyan...kya rang layegi Daya Shreya ki yeh Dushmani...**

 **Janne ki liye intezar kijiye agli kdi ka...**

 **Thank you for** **reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Pyaar sahit!**

 **Anvi...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Namashkar…..main aa gayi is kahaiani ki agli kadi lekar.**_

 _ **Shreya Lover- Hey….thank you for the review. And yes we can be friends. :D and yeah I'm posting the story from beginning again….will come with brand new chapters too.**_

 _ **Ashi- Thank you dear for your support out here…:D Keep reading!**_

 _ **Chailiye ab aage badhte haiin…**_

 _ **Haippy Reading.**_

 _Usi raat mehel jashain kucch thaim sa gya….Sb mehmaan vapis jane lge….bche toh bs nye rishte mein bndhe 2 pariwar….._ **Abhijeet** _abhi bhi kisi se phone pe baat krne mein mashroof thai…._ **Tarika** _aur uska Pariwar jane k liye taiyaar thai….Tarika apni ankhon mein bahut sara pyar aur bahut sare jazbaat bhr k Abhijeet ki aur dekh rhi thi…._

 _Lekin_ **Abhijeet** _ka dhyan sirf uske phone ki baton pet hai….Thodi der baad_ **Abhijeet** _bina kisi se mile Mehel se chla jata hai..Jisse_ **Tarika** _ko bahut bura lgta hai….Aur_ **Maharaj Sanjay Pratap Singh** ne _bhi apne gusse ko mann k andar hi daba liya….Thodi der mein_ **Tarika** _k pariwar wale bhi chle jate hai…_

 _Dusri taraf_ **Abhijeet** _apni car ek ghar k samne rokta hai…..Vo niche utrta hai aur ghar ki aur bdhta hai…aur drwaze ki ghnti bjata hai..thodi der mein drwaza khulta hai…..vo andr jata hai…._

 _A girl came straight toward him and He hugged her tight…._

" _Kya hua babu", She caressed his haiirs_

 _He replied nothing_

" _Sagaai ache se hui na", She again asked_

 **Abhijeet** _got angry and threw the ring somewhere….(Same times_ **Tarika** _caressed ring lovingly)_

 _She saw this and hugged him_

" _Aise kyun kiya..ismein ek ldki ki feelings hai na"_

 _He jerked her and dashed the bedroom door angrily.._

 _She sighed arrange dinner table and call him …._

" **Abhijeet** _khana ready hai..jldi aao", She said_

" _Mujhe nhi khana_ **Muskan** _tum kha lo and please don't irritate me",_ **Abhijeet** _Shouted from inside_

 _She sighed and moved inside….._

" **Abhijeet** _kya hai yeh",_ **Muskan** _pressed his shoulder_

 **Abhijeet** _hugged her tight_

" _yaar mujhe us ldki se shadi nhi krni…main pyar nhi krta use….uski life spoil ho jayegi agr yeh shadi hui bhi toh", He said_

" _Toh mana kr doh mama g ko",_ **Muskan** _said_

" _tum janti ho aisa krne ki himaat aur aukaad nhi hai meri",_ **Abhijeet** _took a deep breathe_

" _Babu aisa nhi kehte…main hr haal mein tumse pyar krti hu",She pecked softly on his lips_

 **Abhijeet** _hugged her, eating and chewing her neck_

" **Muskan** _mujhe vo chahiye"_

 **Muskan** _knew what he said but she enjoying his kisses silently…._

" _Vo bilkul tumhare jaisi honi chahiye", He said_

 _She still enjoying his kiss while holding his haiirs…._

" _Vo bhi jld se jld", He said_

 **Muskan** _smiled…_

 _They both finished and laid over each other_

" **Musi** _maine uska naam bhi soch liya",_ **Abhijeet** _said while caressing her haiirs_

" _Kya naam socha hai",_ **Muskan** _looked at him_

" **Pari** _", He smiled_

" _Hmmm_ **Pari** _aur pura naam", She asked meaningfully_

 **Abhijeet** _looks stunned…_

 _She caressed his haiirs lovingly_

" **Abhijeet** _tum mano ya na mano…..hmara rishta kbhi duniya k samne nhi aa payega….na hi tum la paoge…."_

 **Abhijeet** _jerked her and got up_

" _Main nhi chahti hmari iccha ke liye ek nanhi jaan ki izzat se khilwad kiya jaye….kyunki aaj bhi iss duniya mein ma ke naam ko apna nhi manti",_ **Muskan** _said_

 _She tied her haiirs and gave him a soft kiss_

" _naha ke aati hu"_

 _She moved to washroom leaving him in great thinking_

… _.._

 **THE DARK HEDGES, LONDON**

 **Sachin Dushyant** _and_ **Ishita** _were roaming in hills filled with snow with other batch mate…All were enjoying whereas Ishyant were busy in romance….._ **Sachin** _was clicking photographs of surrounding….._

" _Oye_ **Sachin** _kya kr rha hai idha aa hmari pic click kar",_ **Dushyant** _said while posing with_ **Ishita**

 **Sachin** _smiled and clicked their photographs…_

 _Then he moved bit ahead and start clicking photographs of surrounding_

 _A group of girls were playing with snow..all girls were running and a pretty girl following them with snow ball in hands…..Suddenly her eyes caught someone clicking her pictures without permission….She became angry…. She moved to him and snatched his camera_

" _How dare are you? Why are you clicking my photos", She said angrily_

" _Pagal nhi hai hum jo tumhari photos click krenge…._ **Sachin** _kisi airi gairi ko dekhta bhi nhi", Sachin said angrily and took his camera from her hands_

" _O hello I am not a mad…..maine khud dekha hai tumjhe meri photos click krte", She said_

" _See I am not interested in you…..Now please excuse me hamari photos tumhari vjh se khraab ho rhi hai….", He said and lightly pushed her aside_

 _She banged her foot on ground in anger leave from there…_

…

 **INDIA**

 _Subh ki pehli kiran khili jo khidki ki raste is bde se kmre mein ayi gulabi rng mein rnga yeh kmra kisis ldli ka hi hai…..Khilono se bhra aur ek diwar pe pariwar ki tsveere aur mkhmali bistr mein ek bahut hi pyari si Rajkumari bahut hi itminaan se so rhi pr suraj ki kiranein uski neend ko khraab kr rhi hai…_

 _Tbhi kmre mein kuch aurtein jo Ghagra choli pehne hai hatho alg alg khane aur pine ka samaan le k ati…Tbhi unke pichhe ek adhunik dikhne wali aurat jiski umr 40-45 hai ati hai…unke haith mein dudh ka glass hai…sb dasiyo ko unhone chup rehne ka ishaira kiya vo sb vaise hi khdi ho gyi….Yeh hai is ghr ki malkin_ **Smita Rathoure** _jo_ **Raigarh** _k Sardar_ **Abhaiy Rathoure** _ki ptni hai…._ **Abhaiy Rathoure** _ka desh aur samaaj mein bda rutba hai….akirkaar Desh k sbse bde udyogpatiyo mein se ek hai….Aur in logo ki_ **SurajgadhSuryavanshiyo** _se sadiyo purani dushmani chli a rhi hai jise yeh log aaj bhi ji jaan se nibhaite hai….._

 _Vo apni rajkumari k paas baithti hai pyar se unka sr plosti hai_

" **Shreya** _beta uthiye na…Dekhiye 8 bj gye hai"_

" _Mom sone doh na please",_ **Shreya** _ne apna sr unki god mein rkhti hai_

" _uth jayiye bchai..Papa aapke haith ki chaii pite hai na..unko late ho jayega",_ **Smita** _uska mathai chumte huye kehti hai_

" _Ohho mumma aap hmeshai hmein fsa leti hai apni baton mein but aaj nhi…dada ne abhi tk call nhi kiya..hum nhi uthenge",_ **Shreya** _ne gusse se muh ghumate huye kahai_

" _Beta vo log busy hai..aap uthiye",_ **Smita** _ne pyar se use smjhaite huye kahai_

" _haian haian vo busy hai…ek toh aap unhe India nhi ane dete…Vo kitne saal se vhi aur ab aapne mna kiya hai yahain ane se…huh…hmare ek dada hai unhe bhi aap videsh bhej diya",_ **Shreya** _ne muh failate huye kahai_

 _Itne mein ek dasi bhaigti hui unke kmre mein ati hai_

" _Thaikurain Chhote Thaikur ka phn hai…lijiye baat kjjiye"_

" _lijiye a gya aapke dada k phn aap hi kijiye baat hum baad mein kr lenge",_ **Smita** _ne phone_ **Shreya** _ko diya_

" _Hello dada hum aapse naraz hai London kya gye hmein toh bhul hi gye",_ **Shreya** _ne shikayat bhre lehze se bola_

" _Kya_ **Shreya** _phone pe ate hi complaints shuru….yr hum trip hai…aur yahain signal prblm hai snow fall bahut hai…", Dusri taraf se jwab aya_

" **Dushyant** _dada aap na hmeshai aisa hi krte ho…btw hmari bhaibhi kaisi hai",_ **Shreya** _ne shaiitani lehze se pucchai_

" _Bahut achi hai vo..le_ **Sachin** _se baat kr vrna hmein kchai chba jayega",_ **Dushyant** _ne mzaakiya andaz se kahai_

" _dijiye dada unhe toh aaj hum chhodenge nhi",_ **Shreya** _ne gusse se kahai_

" _Kyun_ **Shreya** _humse kya gustakhi ho gyi jo tum hmse baat nhi krogi",_ **Sachin** _ne chinta se pucchai_

" _hmne suna hai k aap is baar bhi nhi a rhe ..dada 10 saal ho gye hai aapko dekhe….ab toh aapki MBA bhi puri ho gyi..toh kyun nhi a rhe hai",_ **Shreya** _ne ankhon mein ansu bhr ke bola_

" **Shreya** _tum janti ho na..mom dad ne mna kiya hai hmein yahain ane k liye…hum nhi a skte..aisa kijiye tum yahain a jao",_ **Sachin** _ne pyar se smjhaite huye kahai_

" _hr saal hum hi ate hai..aap kbhi ni ate….jayiye aajse hmein phone bhi mt kijiye",_ **Shreya** _ne gusse se phone ko bnd kiya aur vahain se chli gyi_

 **Smita** _ne bebasi mein sr hilaya aur dobara se_ **Sachin** _ko hone kiye aur unse kucch der baat ki….._

… _.._

 **THE DARK HEDGES**

 **Sachin** _cut the phone and sighed_

" _Kyun mom kyun aap mujhe meri native place se dur rkh rhe hai…", He saying worriedly_

" **Sachin** _tum logo ki vo Surajgadh walo se tension chlta hai na…knhi usi ki vjh se toh nhi….because vahain aye din kucch na kucch hota rehta hai",_ **Dushyant** _said_

" _jaise baki sb rehte hai hum bhi reh lenge fir kyun hmein vahain ane se hi mna kr diya",_ **Sachin** _said_

" _ek idea hai..tu India chl bina kisi ko btaye…jb chla jayega tb kon rokega…kya kehte ho",_ **Ishita** _said_

 **Sachin** _nodded after a small pause_

" _arrey chlo ab trip enjoy kr …..chl Ishita",_ **Dushyant** _dragged her with him_

 **Sachin** _too start moving ahead with his camera…he is walking alone leaving everyone…..After a long walk he found himself alone…And Its almost evening…..He is moving back to find way but heavy snowfall creating problems…He took a shelter in a nearby cave…..He entered inside and saw figure in dark…._

" _Hello who's this", He asked loudly from distance_

" _tumhairi the is toofan mein fsi hui hu abla hu", She replied_

" _tum…oh god konse janam ka bdla le rhe ho",_ **Sachin** _mumbles in anger_

" _jb tk mausam saaf ni hota yahain rukna pdega…our bad luck", She said_

 **Sachin** _nodded…And both set some wood to made fire…..They set fire._

 **Sachin** _opened his bag and taking some eatables out.._

" _yeh kya kr rhe", She asked_

" _Khaine ka kucch samaan rkhai hai..aur ek wine..logi", He asked_

" _Chhi chhi wine.._ **Purvi** _wine nhi piti..hmare asoolon k khilaaf hai",_ **Purvi** _replied_

" _oh toh miss_ **Purvi** _main bhi koi shraabi nhi hu..yahain thnd bahut hai..kbhi kbhi wine lena is good for health",_ **Sachin** _said_

" _Arrey chlo yeh chips aur thoda sa dudh hai mere paas coffee dalo aur pi lo",_ **Sachin** _passed a bottle toward her_

 _She took and both took their drinks_

" _Listen Wine pi ke behk toh nhi jaoge….actually knhi tum",_ **Purvi** _asked suspiciously_

 **Sachin** _gave her look…._ **Purvi** _keeps on her nonstop talks where_ **Sachin** _put on his headphones and sleeps….Sun rises there batch mate reached there and took them back…after few days they back to London…In this time period_

…

 **INDIA**

 _A girl in modern attire preparing coffee then a guy came and hugged her from behind….._

" _toh tumhe yahain ane ka tym mil hi gya", She said_

" _yr you know na itna kaam uprse ghr pe kucch na kucch..sorry", He replied_

" _mafi milegi ek shrt pe..aaj ki sham mere naam what say", She said while unbuttoning his shirt button_

" _Tumhaira hukum sr ankhon pe…BTW aaj kya special hai Mira", He attacked her neck._

 _He pushed her to couch and tangled his lips with her soft lips…they shared a wild kiss….He dragged his lips to her neck….And bit her hard….._

" **Rajat** _", She screamed a loud(_ **no jutaa chaipel please** _)_

" _kya hua", He asked mischievously_

" _kya hua tum bahut badmash ho gye…baitho yahan..main coffee lati hu",_ **Mira** _got up while rubbing the new mark on her neck….._ **Rajat** _smiled and looking her lovingly….After few minutes_ **Mira** _came with coffee…_ **Rajat** _made her sit in lap..and both start having coffee with lovey dovey talks….After finishing coffee Mira wrapped her arms in his neck and moving fingers on his skin generating an electric current throughout his body…._ **Rajat** _smiled as he got her intentions…..He picked her in arms..And headed to bed room..made her lie on bed and He laid on her and softly pecked his lips...But they were disturbed by Phone call…_

 _Mira made face…._ **Rajat** _picked the call and Mira became more naughty..She was kissing his neck while her tried to stop her…He cut the call_

" _kya hai yeh_ **Mira** _",_ **Rajat** _shouted_

" **Rajat** _I love you na", She said innocently_

" _I love you too_ **Mira** _but yeh_ **Mayuri** _ka phone tha….use pta chlta toh", He asked_

" _haan kya bola… meri sautan jo hmesha hmare beech ati hai", She made face_

" _mujhe ghr jana hai…usne abhi tk khana nhi khaya",_ **Rajat** _said_

" **Rajat** _you promised k yahi rukoge",_ **Mira** _asked_

" **Mayuri** _bhukhi baithi hai….vaise bhi 10 bj gye hai vo intezaar kr hi hogi",_ **Rajat** _replied_

 **Mira** _became angry_

" _tum us behn jee k liye mujhse door hona chahte ho.."_

 **Rajat** _got angry and blast at her_

" _zubaan pe lgaam rkho smjhi…uske bare mein kuch bhi bola toh"_

 **Mira** _immediately cut him…_

" _Sorry na baby..vo tum achanak jane ki baat kiya toh(he glared her)acha baba sorry ab kuch nhi kahungi…ab ek smile toh doh"_

 **Rajat** _smiled and kissed her and left the place…_

 _He reached his palace….And directly moved to room…He saw_ **Mayuri** _Adjusting her blouse dori..He came behind and kissed her bare back_

" _Aap kab aye", She smiled as she recognized his touch._

 _In response he deepened his kiss…..She flinched and closed her eyes…He took her to bed and engaged in making love with his wife….._

… _._

 **A/N:No jutta chaippal and Dant please…There is reason for everything…so keep reading…..stay calm and wait for further updates…**

 **I will be back soon :D**

 **Keep reviewing!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Lots of Love..**

 **Anvi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Namashkar! Main aa gayi agli kadi lekar. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Guest- I will come with new chapter soon, but I couldn't start from between. Isliye post from beginning.**

 **Shreya lover- thank you dear….! Will convey your messages to your favorite writer. :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 ** _LONDON…..SACHIN APARMENT_**

 ** _Sachin_** _sitting in balcony his hot coffee became cold because he lost in thoughts..he is smiling himself as he is thinking of_ ** _Purvi_** _and the time her in that den…..Meantime_ ** _Ishyant_** _entered and gave him a surprised look…_

" _Hein! ise kya hua",_ ** _Ishita_** _asked_ ** _Dushyant_**

" _Isko kucch toh hua ha meri jaan",_ ** _Dushyant_** __ _said in singing tone_

" _Acha us kucch ko knhi mohabbt toh nhi kehte na",_ ** _Ishita_** _winked at him_

 ** _Dushyant_** _smiled and shook_ ** _Sachin_**

" ** _Sachin_** __ _mere bhai kahan khoya ha tu….Hum kbse bula re ha"_

" _Oh sorry kucch soch rha tha",_ ** _Sachin_** _said still thinking_

" _Us ldki ke bare mein soch rhe the na…",_ ** _Ishita_** _said mischievously_

" _K..ko..kon si ldki",_ ** _Sachin_** _start mumbling_

" _Arrey vhi jo un hassen vadiyo mein mili thi bta na uske bare mein soch rha ha na",_ ** _Dushyant_** __ _winked_

" _Nhi yr noting like that",_ ** _Sachin_** _said blushingly_

" _Ooooo Blush vlsuh n all ... not bad Yr",_ ** _Ishita_** _ruffled his hairs_

" _Dekho aisa nhi ha kucch smjhe vo hlki tabiyt khraab ha thodi….",_ ** _Sachin_** _picked his coffee mug..he took a sip and made faces_

" _Ohho coffee thndi ho gyi ha…tch tch",_ ** _Ishita_** _said mischievously_

" _Kisi ke khyalo mein itna khoya tha k bs na idhr ki khbr na udhr ki",_ ** _Dushyant_** _said_

" _bs bhi kro yr….main kisi_ ** _Purvi_** _ka bare mein nhi soch rha tha",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _But hmne toh_ ** _Purvi_** _ka naam liya hi nhi",_ ** _Ishita_** _said_

" _Iska mtlb tu toh gya ….haye isko toh ab vo ho gya ha",_ ** _Dushyant_** _said_

" _Kya",_ ** _Sachin_** _and_ ** _Ishita_** __ _asked confusedly_

 ** _Dushyant_** _laughed_

" ** _Srdi khansi na malaria hua_**

 ** _Sachin gya yaro isko love..love..lovaria hua_** _"_

" _Dushu tu bhi na",_ ** _Sachin_** _smiled blushingly_

" _chl ab dhundte ha use hai toh apne hi clg ki….is week mein next week India bhi jana ha",_ ** _Dushyant_** _said_

" _aur uske milte hi 2 nain mil k 4 aur 2 dil mil k ek ho jayenge",_ ** _Sachin_** _said dreamingly_

 ** _Ishyant_** __ _smiled naughtily…._

… _.._

 ** _INDIA…..Evening_**

 ** _Shreya_** __ _went to a disco with her friends….She sat near drink counter her friends moved to dance floor….All were enjoying..One of her friends dragged her to dance counter…_ ** _Shreya_** _was enjoying and dancing…..Meantime a gorgeous girl wearing a shoulder less one piece ended above at her knees joined them and shouted_

" _Music change"_

 _DJ nodded and started a new song…She started moving her body on music…_

 ** _Meri_**

 ** _Meri Meri neendein hain faraar_**

 _Shewinked at a boy sitting on couch with a whiskey glass in his hand..He passed a flying kiss toward him… She moved toward him and sit on his lap…._ ** _Shreya_** _gave a disgusting look to both_

 ** _Tere sang mere yaar_**

 ** _Tune ki jo mere saath sharaarat_**

 ** _She_** __ _stood up and start dancing around_ ** _Daya….Daya_** _too stood with his wine glass and wrapped arm around her neck…and playing with her skin….moving fingers….She pecked his lips lightly_

 ** _Ho kaajal ki sihaahyi le ke_**

 ** _Aankhon ke chiraag se_**

 ** _Kaise main bataaun tujhko_**

 ** _Sau sau ratiyaan jaag ke_**

 ** _Ankhiyon ne likhe love letter ve_**

 ** _O meri ankhiyon ne likhe luv Letter ve_**

 ** _Sajna tu chaand se better ve Sajna ve_**

 ** _Daya_** __ _got cozy with that girl and she is smiling…..Daya hands at her back and He pinned her to wall….And start kissing her neck.._

" _What the hell…yeh knhi bhi shuru ho jata ha…yahan itne log ha…kisi ki toh shrm kre….shameles huh",_ ** _Shreya_** _said_

" _tu janti ha ise", Her friend asked_

" _haan ek number ka ghtiya insaan ha…hr tym shraab aur shbaab mei duba rehta ha bs",_ ** _Shreya_** _said angrily_

" _meri baat chla na", She said_

" _acha 2 din tujhe ghumayega firayega apna mtlb nikalega aur fenk dega smjhi chl",_ ** _Shreya_** _said in anger_

 ** _Shreya_** _eyes were fixed on_ ** _Daya_** _n that girl who were in compromising position..Shreya lost her temoer and moved to them she slapped that girl_

" _What the hell?tum yahan bhi",_ ** _Daya_** _shouted_

" _Yeh toh ha hi ghtiyaa pr tum toh ek ldki and tumhe pta hona chahiye kya glt ha ky sahi ha…iske sath chhii",_ ** _Shreya_** _said to girl_

 _Girl smiled_

" _so whatttt? I know main kya kr rhi hu smjhi…oh wait Are you jealous k yeh mere sath ha tumhare sath nhi ha mere sath ha…._ ** _Daya_** _darling lets go from here…", She held_ ** _Daya's_** _hand and about go_

" _Ruko..tum ja ke car mein wait kro main ata hu….zra ise iski asli jgh dikha du",_ ** _Daya_** _said and she left_

" _Problem kya ha tumhara jb dekho mere hr kaam mein taang adati ho",_ ** _Daya_** _said_

" _ulte kaam kroge toh koi na koi tang adayega hi…taras ata ha tumhare ma baap k kaisi ghtiya parvarish di ha tumhe jo kbhi kisi aurat ki respect hi nhi kr skta….chhiii",_ ** _Shreya_** _said angrily_

 ** _Daya_** _became angry on this,,,He held her shoulders and pinned her to wall…_

" _yeh kya kr rhe ho tum",_ ** _Shreya_** _said sacredly_

" _bht zubaan chlti ha na tumhari….aaj mere maa baap tk puhnch gyi…tumhara muh bnd krwana ata ha mujhe",_ ** _Daya_** _tightened his grip on her shoulder and leaned toward her_

 _"chhodo mujhe",_ ** _Shreya_** _said_

 ** _Daya_** _locked her lips with his…And kissed her wildly and bit her lip….She tried to free herswelf from his grip but his grip was stern…He left her_

 ** _Shreya_** _slapped him.._

 ** _Daya_** _caressed his cheek and smiled_

" _yeh toh bs trailor ha ainda mere raste mein ayi na tohpuri picture dikha dunga smjhi…", He pushed her and left_

 ** _Shreya_** _had tears…She ran to washroom and started washing her face….she was washing her face again and again…._

 _She composed herself and moved out…She left the Club very next moment…And moved in parking area where her car had been parked….She moving toward her car but stop to stop seeing_ ** _Daya_** _with the same girl in car both were busy in each other…_ ** _Shreya_** _tears again crossed the boundaries …..She wiped her tears and gave him hateful look and left the place._

… _.._

 ** _A/N:Toh abhi ke liye yahin lagate hain alpviram!_**

 ** _Please Review!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Loads of love…_**

 _ **Anvi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update in a row. Now , I will post new update soon:D**

 **Jinhone yeh kahani nahi padhi hai….please padh lein….taaki aage ki kadiyan aap log enjoy kar sakein :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 ** _SAME NIGHT_**

 ** _Shreya_** __ _reached her home..She was really very upset because of_ ** _Daya_** _behavior…She can't resist her tears…She threw herself on bed…..and crying badly….._

" _tum se bua insane maine nhidekha aaj tk..how could he do this..use main iski sza de k hi rhungi…",She talked to herself_

" _kise sza dena chahti ha aap_ ** _Shreya_** _",_ ** _Smita_** _came and asked_

" _Mom ha ek pagal…..ldkiyo ki toh jaise koi izzat nhi ha uski nazar mein…uski sabak na sikhaya toh kehna",_ ** _Shreya_** _frowned_

" _Acha baba sikha lijiyega sabak unhe….pr abhi aap yeh dudh pijiye aur so jayiye subh papa k sath Mumbai jana ha na",_ ** _Smita_** _said_

 _She nodded and had milk and slept…._

…

 ** _SURYAVANSHI PALACE_**

 ** _Daya_** _reached palace….He was fully drunk….He entered hall and saw_ ** _Mayuri_** _sitting in hall…_

" _Bhabhi sa aap soyi nhi ab tk.._ ** _Rajat_** _nhi aya kya",_ ** _Daya_** _asked_

" _Nhi vo nhi aye Yuvraj…aap itni der se aye ha..chlo baithiye hum khana lga de",_ ** _Mayuri_** _said_

" _Bhabhi sa kyun aap uspe itna bhrosa kyun krti ha….jayiye ja ke so jayiye vo aaj nhi ayega",_ ** _Daya_** _said harted_

" _jeth g aap khana khayiye…..aur hum unka intezar kr lenge…",_ ** _Mayuri_** _said while setting plate for him_

" _kyun krti ha aap use itna pyar..btayiye zra",_ ** _Daya_** _asked_

" _hum apna patni dharma nibha rhe ha….jb aapki shadi hogi na tb aapko pta chlega…..jb aapki patni isi trh aapka intezar kregi Yuvraj",_ ** _Mayuri_** _said with a smile_

" _Main kbhi shadi nhi krunga bhabhi sa",_ ** _Daya_** _said rudely and left the table…_

 ** _Mayuri_** _sighed and picked the plate about to go behind him but stopped by voice_

" ** _Mayuri_** _kahan ja rhi ha aap….yeh khana kiske liye ha",_ ** _Rajat_** _asked_

" _Kunwar sa Vo yuvraj bhukhe chle gye andr…chhoti chhoti baat pe gussa krne lgte ha",_ ** _Mayuri_** _said_

" _Layiye hmein dijiye hum le jate ha",_ ** _Rajat_** _said_

" _jee",_ ** _Mayuri_** _obeyed him and handed him food plate_

 ** _Rajat_** _moved inside…_ ** _Daya_** _was sitting with a whiskey bottle on table and glass in his hand but he was continuously staring at bottle….._

 _Her face her innocence her tears pinched his heart….._

" _how could I do this..main aisa kaise kr skta hu..aaj tk agr kisi ldki ko chhua ha toh sirf uski mrzi mein aaj kisi ko zbrdsti…main in logo jaisa nhi hu…..I ashamed of myself k maine uske sath aisi badtameeze ki….._ ** _Riya_** _ko pta chla toh vo gussa hogi…She know me understand me but is baat k liye vo maaf nhi kregi….In logo ka gnda khoon aaj ise apni rgo se nikal dunga",_ ** _Daya_** _picked the bottle and hit with table that broke into pieces…..and tried cut his wrist…._

" _Dada yeh aap kya k rhe ho",_ ** _Rajat_** _came and hold his hand_

" ** _Rajat_** _tu chhod mujhe…tu bhi in jaisa ha..tu toh inka khoon nhi ha fir kyun in jaisa ha…mujhe is khoon ko hi khtm krna ha",_ ** _Daya_** _pushed him hard_

" _Dada suno toh…..aap aisa mt kro please...Calm down",_ ** _Rajat_** _hugged him_

" ** _Rajat_** _tu kaise krta ha yeh natak…Kyun us ldki ko dhokha de rha ha…vo bht pyar krti ha tujhse toh kyun",_ ** _Daya_** _asked_

" _Dada please…mujhe is bare koi baat nhi krni",_ ** _Rajat_** _said_

" _Main us ldki k sath glt kiya_ ** _Rajat_** _…..Vo apni jgh sahi thi..pr use dekhte hi mujhe kucch ho jata ha",_ ** _Daya_** _said_

" _C'mon dada ab bhul jao…._ ** _Riya_** _ko bura lgega na…aap apna sara concentration uspe rkho…Aur vo ldki jise kl raat aap bar se laye the uska kya",_ ** _Rajat_** _asked_

" _usko safe jgh chhod diya ab vo broker use tng nhi krenge…..aur usi bar wali ldki k chkkr mein yeh sb hua",_ ** _Daya_** _frowned_

" ** _Riya_** _dost ha meri..vo janti ha mujhe…smjhti ha..",_ ** _Daya_** _said_

" ** _Riya_** _sirf dost ha aapki….dada aapka aur uska risha kis hadd tak age bdh chukka ha aur aap keh rhe ha vo aapki dost ha…usne khud ko aapko hwale kr diya aur aap",_ ** _Rajat_** _said_

" _Uske sath mujhe acha lgta ha…vo royal nhi ha….aur maine use aisa koi vada nhi kiya…aur na usne mujhse aisa kucch manga ha",_ ** _Daya_** _said_

" _Dada aap khud ko tkleef kyun de rhe ho…aap Yuvraj ha toh kyun apni image khraab kr rhe ho",_ ** _Rajat_** _said_

" ** _Rajat_** _main khud ko Yuvraj nhi smjhta..In sbka agr koi haqdar ha Vo_ ** _Abhijeet_** _ha..vo hmse bda ha…acha ha na hmari behn yahan nhi ha vrna yahan ki ghtiya soch ki shikaar ho jati",_ ** _Daya_** _said_

" _Dada hmari zindagi hmare hath mein nhi ha…..is vansh mein paida hona hi hmari khushiyo aur chahton pe ankush lga deta ha…aap kyun ni is cheez ko accept kr lete..",_ ** _Rajat_** _said_

" _nhi krunga main accept…mujhe nhi bnna koi raja..Main ke aam insaan hi sahi hu jo atleast dusron k emotions ko smjhta ha…..insaan ko insaan smjhta hu main…yeh log toh Khud ko bhagwaan smjhte ha aura am insaan ko keede mkode…which I hate most",_ ** _Daya_** _said angrily_

" _Dada aap sahi ho…pr hum yeh cheez nhi bdl skte…sadiyo k itihas(history) ko hum nhi bdl skte an uski garima(pride) ko gia skte ha…yhi hmara naseebha..hmein aise decision lene pdte ha jo hum nhi chahte pr kya kre Suryavanshi ka stamp lga ha…hum apne liye nhi dusron k liye jite ha hmari Shaan aur maan sanmaan k liye jite ha",_ ** _Rajat_** _said and left_

" _sham maan sanmaan sb ek jhuth aknhon ka shlawa",_ ** _Daya_** _mumbled and threw himself on bed…and drifted into sleep…_

…

 ** _LONDON_**

 ** _XYZ UNIVERSITY_**

 _It's convocation day…. Students were so happy….they were receiving their degrees and certifications.._ ** _Sachin_** _top the list and won the gold medal….He received the medal but not seems happy…He moved out of hall… He was sitting in bench of park...He lost somewhere…._ ** _Dushyant_** _came and sighed_

" _yeh yahan baitha ha aur hum ise yahan vahan dhundh rhe ha….oye majnu kahan khoya ha",_ ** _Ishita_** _asked_

" _Yr aaj college ka last day ha aur kl hum log India ja rhe ha…hum use kb dhundhenge…hmein toh uska naam bhi nhi pta…and uske bina ab acha nhi lgta",_ ** _Sachin_** _said sadly_

" _Ab hum kya kre_ ** _Sachin_** _..hum last week se try kr rhe ha von hi mili toh kya kre",_ ** _Dushyant_** _replied_

" _hmare paas bs aaj ka din ha agr vo nhi mili toh hmein akele hi India jana pdega",_ ** _Sachin_** _said sadly_

" _Acha chl use dhundhte ha….",_ ** _Ishita_** _said_

" _Dhundh toh ek week se rhe ha mili kya nhi na..kucch aur sochna hoga",_ ** _Dushyant_** _said_

" _ek idea ha",_ ** _Ishita_** _said_

" _kya idea",_ ** _Sachin_** _and_ ** _Dushyant_** _asked instantly_

" _agr vo hmein dhundhe toh",_ ** _Ishita_** _said with a smirk_

" _Vo kyun hmein dhundhgi",_ ** _Sachin_** _asked_

" _kon kise dhundh rha ha", A voice interrupted these three buddies conversation_

 _Trio turned and shocked to see_

" _tum"_

" _jee hum aap log aise shock kyn ho gye", She asked_

" _hum tumhe hi toh dhundh rhe the",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _Hmein but why", She asked_

" _Wait pehle apna naam btao baki baatein baad mein",_ ** _Ishita_** _said_

" _Okay..I am_ ** _Purvi_** _", She replied_

" ** _Purvi_** _what a name",_ ** _Sachin_** _said dreamingly_

 ** _Ishita_** _bang her foot on his and glared him_

" ** _Purvi_** _tum thi kahan hum tumhe dhundh rhe the",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _kyun! hmein kyun dhundh rhe the",_ ** _Purvi_** _asked_

" _Vo..vo us din tumhara bracelet reh gya tha vhi lautana tha",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _ek bracelet k liye aap hmein is shiddat se dhundh rhe the",_ ** _Purvi_** _said sadly_

" _Vo nhi kuch aur bhi ha..Vo hmara kuch samaan tumhare paas reh gya tha vo bhi chahiye tha",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _Kya samaan!hmare paas toh kucch bhi nhi ha",_ ** _Purvi_** _said_

" _Kyun nhi ha..Ha ek bht hi kimti cheez tumhare paas reh gyi ha",_ ** _Sachin_** _said while moving closer_

" _Kya",_ ** _Purvi_** _heartbeats got faster_

" _hmara dil",_ ** _Sachin_** _said while holding her hands_

 ** _Purvi_** _blushed.._

" _I love you_ ** _Purvi_** _…tumse alg hone k baad smjha maine is baat ko….k tum mere liye kya ho..I really love you",_ ** _Sachin_** _confessed_

" _I love you too_ ** _Sachin_** _",_ ** _Purvi_** _confessed too_

 _Both hugged each other…_

" _Guys..ab toh chhod doh….",_ ** _Ishyant_** _said and laugh_

 ** _Sachvi_** _separated_

" ** _Purvi_** _yeh hmare dost ha_ ** _Dushyant_** _aur_ ** _Ishita_** _",_ ** _Sachin_** _introduced them_

 _They greeted each other and engrossed into talks…_

" _Btw_ ** _Purvi_** _kl hum India ja rhe ha…..",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

" _That's a great news..kl hum bhi India ja rhe ha",_ ** _Purvi_** _said_

" _Wow..chlo sath mein chlte ha",_ ** _Dushyant_** _said in excitement_

" _ths is not all about excitements…it's more than that..sachin vahan sbko bina btaye ja rha ha…pta nhi kya hoga",_ ** _Ishita_** _said_

" _jo hoga dekhenge….dont worry…hum sb hai na sath",_ ** _Sachin_** _said_

 _All nodded and went to their respective places and did their packing very next day they board flight to India…._

… _._

 ** _A/N: So ….Daya ka nya roop..kyun ha usey nfrt in sbse…..Shreya kya vo maaf kr payegi Daya ko…Sachin k India pahunchne par kya hoga?_**

 ** _Jaanne ke liye jude rahiye mere saath!_**

 ** _Please R &R _**

**_With Love.._**

 ** _Anvi_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Namashkaar! Main aa gayi kahaani ki agli kadi lekar. Sorry ki mujhe derr ho gayi….but aapke liye manoranjan ka bhandaar ke aayi hu…padhiye..**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

 _ **SURYAVANSHI PALACE**_

 _ **Daya**_ _opened his eyes and picked his phone..He checked the phone_

" _itne sare missed call_ _ **Riya**_ _k"_

 _He dialed her number_

" _ **Riya**_ _kya hua..itne sare missed call",He asked worriedly_

" _Main kbse phone kr rhi hu…tum kahan the..firse shraab pi na", She said complaining_

" _Haan vo thodi si..sorry",_ _ **Daya**_ _said_

" _Forget it….Mujhe milna ha abhi ayo",She ordered_

" _Ata hu…bs 30 minutes main",_ _ **Daya**_ _said and hang up_

 _He moved to freshen up…._

… _._

 _ **Daya**_ _reached a Hotel….He entered inside….He talked at reception for while and moved to lift….He reached at 15_ _th_ _floor and knocked a room door…_

" _Come in", Someone invited him inside_

 _He entered and saw a girl lying on bed….her face is buried in pillow…her bare back facing him.._

" _Finally you arrived….start with your work…..products are there", She ordered without looking at him_

 _He looked at her once and then at table_

" _Cosmetics….yeh mujhe cosmetics kyun dikha rhi", He thinks…_

" _uffo…ab massage kr bhi doh…mujhe vapis jana ha…Party ha…already tired hu", She said_

" _Massage…_ _ **Riya**_ _pagal ho gyi ha kya…ohh kl shraab pi k hungama kiya isiki sza de rhi ha kya", He was struggling with his thoughts_

 _He took some oil and start massaging her back…_

" _zra ache se kr na…..body akd gyi ha…..", She said_

 _He nodded and doing massage quietly_

" _tere hath mrdo jaise kyun lg rhe ha…..pehle toh bht soft the…aaj kya hua",She asked_

" _Madam agr mard se massage kraoge toh mrdana hi lgege na",_ _ **Daya**_ _said naughtly_

 _She turned with voice and shocked to see_ _ **Daya**_ _…._

" _tum yahan kya kr rhe",She shouted while seeing him_

" _tum panauti kahin ki yahan kya kr rhi ho…..aur tere baap ka naukar hu jo tune massage krva li",_ _ **Daya**_ _shouted_

" _Look_ _ **Daya**_ _isse pehle main security bulwa k dhke mrwa k niklvau yahan se get out", She shouted_

" _ **Shreya**_ _tum khud ko smjhti kya ho….yahan dekho mere pichhe a jati ho", He too shouted_

" _tumhare pichhe knhi k yuvraj ho kya….gltfehmi achi paal rkhi ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

" _Tujhe pta ha na main kon hu isiliye yahan jata hu a jati ho….btw yahan th main kisi aur se milne aya that um yahan kya kr rhi ho", He asked angrily_

" _Anpadh ho kya….bahr bda bda likha ha Private suite ….reserved for_ _ **Shreya Rathoure",**_ _She dragged him toward door and made him stand front of door_

 _He was shocked to see that he was mistaken this time…_

" _uffo_ _ **Daya**_ _tum yahan kya kr rhe ho..I am waiting for you",_ _ **Riya**_ _came and asked  
_

" _kahan ha tumhara room….main is pagal k room mein puhnch gya",_ _ **Daya**_ _glared_ _ **Shreya**_

" _ **Daya**_ _ab chle…I wanna spend some time with you before going",_ _ **Riya**_ _said while moving finger on his face_

" _Okay…chlo…hum faltu logo k liye apna mood aur time waste kyun kre",_ _ **Daya**_ _said while glaring_ _ **Shreya**_

 _ **Daya**_ _held_ _ **Riya's**_ _waist and moved toward their room…_

" _chhii itna ghatiya ldka ha…aur yeh ldki usse bhi ghtiya….aaj fir ise le k ja rha ha aur pta ha andr kya krenge yeh log huh…..idiot huh…chle riya…haan daya", She murmured while mimicking them_

" _Madam sorry I am late", A girl came_

" _late..idiot..get lost…ab mera mood nahi ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _shouted at her_

 _ **Shreya**_ _moved from there in anger…._

…

 _ **RATHOURE PALACE**_

 _ **Abhay**_ _is sitting on dining table…..and having breakfast…._ _ **Smita**_ _is serving him_

" _ **Smita Shreya**_ _nahi uthi ab tk",_ _ **Abhay**_ _asked_

" _Jee nahi vo der raat ayi na party se isiliye so rhi ha",_ _ **Smita**_ _smiled_

" _acha..kiski party thi….jo itna late ho gya unhe",_ _ **Abhay**_ _asked_

" _kisi dost ki hogi….aap khana khayiye",_ _ **Smita**_ _said_

" _Good morning dad",_ _ **Shreya**_ _kissed her father cheek_

" _Uth gya mera sher…ayiye beta khana khayiye",_ _ **Abhay**_ _smiled_

" _dad hmein London jana ha…dada se milne ka bht mann ha",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

" _thik ha hum manager ko bol k tickets book krwa dete ha",_ _ **Abhay**_ _said_

" _Thank you papa…",_ _ **Shreya**_ _hugged him_

" _Pr London jane ki zrurt kya ha", A voice came from doorside_

 _Trio looked towards voice and shocked to see_

" _dada..aap yahan",_ _ **Shreya**_ _ran and hugged him_

" _haan hum..ab aa gye ha na…..toh London jane ki kya zrurt ha",_

" _ **Sachin**_ _aap yahan",_ _ **Abhay**_ _asked angrily_

" _Dad vo..hum aap sbse milna chahte the",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said with hesitation_

" _Aap kiski permission se aye ha..jb aapko saaf mna kiya tha fir kyun aye aap yahan….btayiye zra",_ _ **Abhay**_ _asked angrily_

" _Sorry dad but mujhe ab aap sbke sath rehna haa…..apne dad k sath ya apni Mom k sath_ _ **Shreya**_ _k sath apne is ghr mein",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said tearly_

" _Pr aapko yahan nahi ana chahiye tha…Yahan halaat kb bigd jaye kuch nahi keh skte",_ _ **Smita**_ _said_

" _Uffo Mom aap sb handle krte ho na sb sath honge toh zyada easily sort out krenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while hugged his mother_

" _Pagal….",_ _ **Smita**_ _smiled and kissed his son forehead_

" _dad aaj toh party bnti ha…what say",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

" _Ofcourse..Hum sbko bulayenge…ek shandaar party hongi..",_ _ **Abhay**_ _said happily_

" _ **Sachin**_ _aap ja k rest kijiye..hum aapke liye nashta late ha",_ _ **Smita**_ _said_

 _He nodded_

" _Dada chliye…hum aaj party krenge kl hum aapko apne sb dosto se milayenge…..aur sara shehr ghumayenge",_ _ **Shreya**_ _keep on talking with him_

… _._

 **A/N: Acha acha….maarna mat. Wo kya hai na main aur meri dost dono busy they. Isliye is baar zara chhota update hai….but hum ummeed karte hai ki aapko pasand aayega.**

 **Ab sachin aa gaye hai india wapas aur DayaShreya mein ab bhi takraar jaari hai…**

 **Kya hoga aage? Stay tuned!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Anvi**


End file.
